


Ashen Demons

by DoctorProf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, My First Fanfic, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorProf/pseuds/DoctorProf
Summary: Byleth and Byleth grow up and do all kinds of shit with their slightly-too-chill father, Jeralt.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth, twin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Self Titled

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fanfic before so if you have any tips or criticism regarding tagging, formatting, and writing please lmk.

"What are our names?"

His now 7 year old kids looked at Jeralt with their characteristic blank expressions. He was mildly surprised. He didn't think his children cared about anything other than combat, tactics, and the occasional fishing trip. It's not as if he meant to leave them nameless, it's just something that was once on his long list of to-do's he somehow never got around to. As such Jeralt and his mercenary group quickly fell in the habit of referring to them as "Boy" and "Girl" (or "kid" if they didn't feel like specifying).

Neither seemed to mind very much.

"I've never been much of a creative type to be honest with ya kids. You could always take my name or even make up your own."

Their eyes widened, it would have imperceptible to anyone but Jeralt but he recognized it for what it was. Pure excitement.

"We'll start thinking about it" said the girl

"We'll be in our tent" said the boy

Despite their incredibly quiet nature, the boy and girl were inseparable. Always training, eating, and sleeping together. Jeralt was certain they'd still bathe together were it socially acceptable. As they ran to the tent together, expertly dodging and avoiding the dozens of mercenaries milling about, Jeralt couldn't help but feel happy that they had found something new to work on together.

It wasn't until a month later that Jeralt would finally recieve the results of their now routine brainstorming sessions. Immediately after dinner they'd retreat to their quarters think of name ideas. Occasionally, they'd fight with one another as evidenced by the boy's clinging to Jeralt's side all day and the girl refusing to sleep in the same room as her brother.

They approached their father after daily training one day with the same imperceptible air of excitement as before. Jeralt found himself excited to hear their answer as well.

"Byleth" they said in unison, the faintest hint of a smile on both of their faces.

Jeralt brought his hand to his chin and thought for a while. He could tell the kids were waiting on his approval. To anyone else it might've looked like they were simply staring at him, but Jeralt's expertise on the emotional state of his children allowed him to view their adorable faces of anticipation with perfect clarity. Finally he said with a smile

"I like it, but won't it he a bit hard to tell you two apart?"

Evidently they had already thought of this, instantly reassuring Jeralt that it would he fine in unison. Jeralt valued his kids freedom as much as his own, and as such saw no reason to object if this was what they really wanted. Besides, the names "Bylon" and "Bylese" were already in the back of his mind were this to become an issue later down the road.

"Then it's settled" said Jeralt with a thumbs up. The twins looked at one another, granting both Jeralt and each other a rare smile.

That very night, at dinner, Jeralt annouced to his entire band of mercenaries the new (first) names of his children. Many congratulations and compliments were sent their way, and many would remember it as the first time they ever saw either Byleth clearly happy and content. Despite now officially having names, Byleth and Byleth continued to be affectionately known as "Boy" and "Girl" for many of the years that followed. 

Neither seemed to mind very much.


	2. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction stuff is hard but enjoyable in a weird way. Always open for criticism and tips.

The 17 year old twins were never particularly materialistic. But they loved their coats.

Originally birthday presents custom ordered by Jeralt with entirely-too-long sleeves, the two had the self proclaimed "genius" idea to get holes cut in the sleeves so they could wear them regardless. Jeralt's skepticism was quickly dissipated the moment he saw them wear the new and improved versions. He hadn't expected them to be so......stylish. With over a dozen pockets, chainmail lining, and Jeralt's own personal insignia on the back, they looked refined in a way that could make even the noblest of nobles do a double take. 

Which was why Jeralt was so surprised when they told him they didn't want them anymore. 

"Oh? Why's that?" Jeralt did his damnedest to hide his disappointment. "We don't mean to upset you-" _it didn't work_ "-we just don't like the reputation we're building up" said the boy. "I thought it was kinda cool at first, but everytime somebody hears it they get all scared of us" continued the girl. 

How odd. "The Ashen Demon" was indeed one of the more intimidating nicknames Jeralt had heard in recent years but he had never known either of them to care, much less notice, what others had thought of them. Switching into Dad Mode™ Jeralt wondered aloud, "why would that bother you?"

"Well-" started the girl, "-how are we ever gonna find someone like us if we make everybody run in fear?". The boy, clutching his chest, as if feeling for his own heartbeat, added "We're not like you and the others. We can't fit in with them the way you do". The girl sighed in agreement.

Jeralt's heart ached and his brow furrowed. Though they didn't know it, he hadn't been the most social person in the past either. He had always wished they had more friends but didn't realize they wished for the same. Finally settling on a response, Jeralt looks up and says "You two worry too much about similarities. I know you're twins but you don't need to be the same as another person to forge a bond, not even with each other. Think of how many Almyran soldiers we have in our group, how many men and women who are comrades despite their differences".

"Thinking like that is dangerous. You wouldn't want to be elitists now would you? Like the nobles that look down on us commoners?" Evidently his words struck a cord with them, seeing as they they both went wide eyed as if to think (well what qualified for wide eyed for them anyways). "So keep wearing the coats kiddos. You look good in em" he chuckled "just remember not to get so hung up reputations. For yourselves or others". " _show_ them they have nothing to fear". With that, they simply nodded their heads, donned their coats once more, and walked out.

Jeralt would later find out from one of his men that they had, for the first time ever, joined the others in the tavern of the town they'd been staying at. Initially off-put by their emotionless faces, the other mercenaries eventually realized they were simply quiet, not emotionless. The quiet demeanors of the twins didn't simply fade away over night, but they did end up growing closer to some if the other mercs in the group by comparing stories of close calls on the battlefield. 

While the twins would decline future invitations to go drinking, Jeralt could tell the simple act of being asked did wonders for their moods.


	3. Linked Attack

They were surrounded by bandits.

What was supposed to be what Jeralt called a "good ol fashioned fishing trip" had quickly become yet another excuse for the 19 year old twins to display their ridiculously advanced sword skills. Jeralt knew he was good with a sword but he didn't think he was _that_ good. Where'd they learn such a weird stance he wondered. Watching in awe (and with a tinge of pride) as the twins quickly and efficiently made their way to the leader of the bandits while he was stuck down by the lake, breaking blades as usual. 

The leader was a swordmaster, a rarity among bandits and clearly very skilled. The twins marched up the hill to challenge her all the same. The swordmaster made the first move, jumping down the hill and slashing at the boy in mid air. Their blades clashed and still in midair, the master broke the clash and backflipped back onto the grass.. The second the her feet touched the ground, the girl was already upon her, blade narrowly missing her skull as the master quickly rolled forward to dodge. She retaliated with a slash that forced the girl to block with her own blade, the force of it knocking her off her feet and several meters away.

It would take the girl a few seconds to get back on her feet, allowing the master to give the boy her undivided attention. The master half expected the boy to panic with his apparent partner unable to help him, yet his poker face remained, evidently no stranger to one-on-one combat. The master rushed him using Astra to slash from multiple angles with blinding speed. The boy was able to just barely dodge or parry all of her attacks, ending with another clash between the two.

Here's the thing with swordmasters, they almost always expect a "fair" fight in which the oppoents use weapons only. How foolish. Because of this, the master was completely unprepared for the devastatingly powerful uppercut the boy delivered with his free hand. Knocking her stupid umbrella of a hat right off her head, the master was sent flying. Before she even had time to process it, the girl, apparently recovered, was already in midair with her, her blade already piercing her abdomen before they even hit the ground. 

Nodding to each other a wordless job-well-done, the Byleth's looked down the hill to find their father had finished up a while ago and was simply enjoying the show. "You two really are something else you know that?" Jeralt chuckled "You were in the air before he even threw the punch, girl. How'd you know that's what the plan was?"

"It's what I'd do in that situation" she said, wiping blood off her blade. "She fought like we were training or something. Very weird".

The boy added "she had the perfect opportunity to headbutt me or kick dirt in my eye. I wonder how she got so strong fighting like such a wimp" with a hand on his chin.

Despite not being intended as jokes, Jeralt couldn't help but laugh at both of their statements, earning him a pout from the both of them.

"Hey now I don't mean it like that. It's just not often I get to hear you two voice your opinions so openly and bluntly" Jeralt chuckled. Evidently the two hadn't noticed, looking at each other as if to say "wow". The twins had indeed become chattier in recent months, no doubt a direct result of the new bonds they were forging with the other mercs.

"If only I could get them to interact with others more often" Jeralt thought to himself "they could learn to be really happy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing action and I think it turned out better than the other two chapters because there's way less dialogue lol. This wraps up this little fic so let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
